bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sacrifice Room
More Than One Chest Is it possible to have more than one chest spawn from the same room? For example, sacrifice two hearts, get a chest, sacrifice five more, get a second chest. AileTheAlien 13:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :It's possible, but seems to happen only rarely. It happened to me in The Basement once. But i've used them so often by now and mostly just got frustrated after using them. Another time for instance i used it about 40 times (thanks to a combo with The Habit) and got only one chest (despite leaving and re-entering the room). So there might be something bugged about them. Either way, they urgently need a bug. Most of the time you're better off just ignoring these damn rooms. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 21:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Item invulnerability + Book of Shadows? It says that items like My Little Unicorn will make the player invulnerable to the spikes; does walking over the spikes while invulnerable still allow the player to get the chest? That is, does the game register the player as having taken a hit that potentially spawns the chest even though they haven't taken any damage? Also, does the Book of Shadows work in doing this? Strophic (talk) 23:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Strophic Book of Shadows Yes! The book of shadows DOES proc the chest if you use it over the spikes and you will not lose hearts! I just tested this in the Womb and got a Golden Chest without losing a single heart or soul heart. 23:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Only one half heart for the automatic chest "The room will automatically reward the chest if the spikes reduce the player to one half of one heart." Actually, it will automatically reward only if it reduces the player to one half heart. If you reduce your health to one full heart, it may not give you a chest. I've checked that many times. That means if you want the room to give you a chest by any means, you must walk on the spikes with one and a half heart. 21:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC)Maumo Blue Baby/Soul Hearts and the Sacrifical Room Can anyone confirm that this room is bugged with Blue Baby and soul hearts? I've put so many hearts into it playing Blue Baby and cannot ever remember being awarded with a chest, even when I reduced myself to half a heart. Regular chest spawned in utero 2. It states that only golden or red chests can spawn, but I got a regular chest in utero 2, I continued to sacrifice afterwards until i was down to 1/2 heart and didn't get a golden/red chest spawn at 1/2 heart, so it appears that sacrifice room was spent.Taltamir (talk) 14:13, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't write it properly, it meant to say "Regular which can be replaced by Golden or Red". [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] ''tlak pgae'' 14:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Probability of obtaining the chest So, from what we know of the sacrifice room so far: *If the room will reduce you to 1/2 heart, it will always spawn a chest *If you use an invulnerability-granting item (Book of Shadows, My Little Unicorn, Gamekid, The Polaroid, Celtic Cross if it activates), it will always spawn a chest Assuming you're at full health and you do not have any of these items, what is the probability of obtaining the chest from this room? Does it increase if you have less health? Or vice versa? I almost never go here (because from what I hear, it's almost never worth it), but would like to hear some numbers. MCsq2 (talk) 13:15, January 3, 2014 (UTC)